PokeToons- Friendly Pika
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: The brand new videogame, Legends of The Wild, had finally come out, months after being leaked. After saving up their money, it was time for Pikachu and Buizel to finally get the game of their dreams. Pikachu goes into town alone to get the game, but will his pure heart and politeness get in the way?


**_A/N: Hello hoomans! I'm back for some more fanfiction! Hope you guys will enjoy this and maybe even learn something. Enjoy!_**

XXX

It was a nice and warm day in OranValley. Pikachu and Buizel were sitting on the couch together watching t.v. Then, a commercial for a hyped upcoming video game came one.

"Explore! Fight alongside your friends! Battle! Befriend legends and become champion of the realm! Legends of The Wild, available for purchase now at your local video game store!"

Pikachu and Buizel both gasped in excitement. After months of waiting and saving up, it finally came out. As they were celebrating, Ash walked out the door and said," I'll be out for a bit. I'll be back soon."

Then he left.

Pikachu and Buizel both jumped off the couch and ran upstairs into Ash's room. Pikachu reached his arm under the bed and pulled out a piggy bank. Buizel grabbed a hammer and smashed it to pieces, revealing all the money they've been saving. Buizel picked up a few dollars and started counting.

"One, two… uh, three...um...uh...six?"

Pikachu grabbed the money from Buizel's paw, "Here, let me count it."

Pikachu began counting. When he finished, they had a total of $57, and a total of $8 in change. That meant, they had enough for the game.

"Yes!" They both cheered. They high fived each other.

"Wait," Buizel said, "How are we gonna get to the store in time?"

"Don't worry, I'm a fast runner. I can get there lickety split," said Pikachu.

" Alright then, do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, just stay here. I'll be much faster going by myself."

"Whatever you say. Just hurry back please, I really want to play that game."

"Alright, just let me grab one of Ash's bags and I'll head out."

Pikachu grabbed a brown satchel from Ash's closet. He then grabbed the money and stored it in the bag. When he was all ready, Buizel walked him out the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Pikachu said.

Then he got on all fours and ran out the door. Pikachu ran down the dirt road and didn't think to slow down. It was a warm and sunny day outside. The sky was a bright sky blue, the clouds were like white cotton balls, and the sun shined bright. It was the ideal day for a run.

Pikachu made it to the woods and kept running.

As Pikachu was running, he heard someone calling for help. He stopped dead in his tracks. His right ear perked up, listening. He heard it again. Pikachu walked off the road, and headed into the woods.

"Hello?!" Pikachu called.

The same voice called out again. Pikachu looked around, until he finally found where the voice was coming from. There was a Roserade hanging upside down from a tree. He was in a panic, but he looked so relieved when he saw Pikachu.

"Finally, thank goodness someone came by. Could you help me sir, please?"

Pikachu walked up to him, confused and surprised at the situation.

"How did you get stuck up there?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, I was just wondering about, then all a sudden, a houndour comes out of nowhere and tries to kill me! I climbed up this tree to get away from him, then i get my foot caught between the tree branches, and now here I am, hanging helplessy. I've been here for almost an hour now."

"You poor poor man. Is the houndour still around?"

"No, he left a long time ago."

Pikachu observed his situation. He couldn't just leave him there. He had to help him. It was his duty.

"No need to worry mister, I'll help you get down."

"Yes! Oh thank you stranger thank you! I thought I'd never get down."

Pikachu walked up to the tree, looking up at it. He looked at his paws, then he dug his paws into the bark and began climbing up the tree slowly but surely. He may not be very good at battling like before, but at least he could still climb.

He made his way up to the main branch, which the roserade was hanging from. He got on all fours and slowly walked across it, trying not to lose his balance and fall off.

He got to the roserade's leg and saw that it was tightly wedged in between a fork in the branch. Pikachu grabbed his foot and moved it around. He needed to pry it out. But then he would have to make sure that the roserade didn't just fall to the ground when he was freed. Pikachu lowered his tail towards the roserade.

"Here, grab my tail," Pikachu said.

Still hanging upside down, the roserade tried to curl up and reach for his tail. After a few tries, he finally grasped it and kept a tight grip.

"Ok, I got it."

"Alright, ready on three. One, two… three."

Pikachu pulled apart the fork, and pushed his foot out of it, and immediately the roserade falls out. Keeping a tight grip on Pikachu's tail, the rosarade hangs on, but pulls Pikachu down with him. It came all to unexpectedly for Pikachu, and he falls off the branch, but manages to catch himself. Using all of his might, he held onto the branch, while the roserade held onto his tail.

The roserade started panicking, while Pikachu tried to ignore the pain of the weight pulling on his tail.

"Ah-aah! We're gonna fall, we're gonna fall!"

Pikachu clenched his teeth, but he managed to say, "Just stay calm, I'll figure a way out of this."

All of the weight in the roserade was too much for pikachu's body to hold, so in a cartoonish way, his body began to stretch. Despite Pikachu's form growing longer, they were both in such distress, that neither of them noticed. Roserade kept his eyes clenched shut, fearing the worst. But then he felt solid ground beneath his feet. Confused, he felt around with his foot, then he looked down and opened his eyes.

His eyes lit up when he saw that he was standing on solid ground. Without a second to waste, he let go of Pikachu's tail and he began to hug, rub and kiss the ground. Aa soon as he let go of Pikachu's tail, his lower body shot up and his body quickly retracted.

Without any warning, Pikachu was shot up into the air, and then he fell and landed into a berry bush that sat next to the tree. He stuck his head out, dizzy and sore.

When the roserade finished praising the ground, he quickly turned to Pikachu and said, "Thank you thank you, oh thank you! I thought I was doomed! But then you came by and saved me! Thank you so much! You're a life saver! How could I ever pay you back?"

Pikachu moaned, "Some asprin would be nice."

"I live down at the pond just east of here, if you ever need anything, just drop by and let me know. Say, do you have a name young pikachu."

"Just call me Pikachu," he said, still dizzy.

"Alright Pikachu, my name is Anders. I am forver in your debt. Now, I must get back to my family, they must be worried sick about me. Goodbye Pikachu."

He ran off east towards his home. Pikachu just sat there.

"Give me just a bit folks. I need to sit for a minute."

XXX

After he gained his full awareness, and after the pain settled down, he made his way back to the road.

He checked his watch and said, "I've got some lost time to make up, but if I keep moving with no distractions, I'll be good."

Then he stopped and looked at his watch.

"Wait, when did I get a watch?"

His ears perked up to the sound of a dying car. Farther down the road on the left, was a man trying to start his car. Sadly the engine would not start, which left the man stranded. He opened up the hood and took a look.

"Seriously?! It decides to break down now?! I have to be at work in ten minutes! My brother ain't gonna get here in time to help out! Ugh! I'll have to call in!"

Pikachu watched the man as he stood over his car with his head down, furious and disapointed. Pikachu's ears drooped, feeling bad for him. Pikachu didn't like to see people sad. Pikachu really wanted to help him, but what could he do? He was just a pokemon.

Or maybe he could? He's an electric type right? If the car battery was the problem, then surely Pikachu could send a strong enough charge to get the car running again.

Pikachu's face lit up, and he ran to the man. The man still had his head hung.

"How could this happen? Why do I always have all the bad luck? Guess I better call my boss now."

He went to pull his phone out of his pocket, but he stopped when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around, and his eyes flew open when a saw a pikachu run towards him. His first initial reaction was fear of being attacked by a wild pokemon.

He stepped back and said, "Woah woah, hey there mister hang on a sec, I ain't done no harm!"

Pikachu jumped onto the front of his car, looked at him and waved his arms.

"I can help you! Let me help!"

The man stared at him, perplexed and not knowing his intentions. It didn't help that all he heard Pikachu say was, "Pika Pika Pikachu!"

"Excuse me?" The man asked.

Pikachu turned to the battery. Electricity began coursing through his cheeks. Then he sent a small thundershock into the battery to start off. The man jumped and wondered what on earth Pikachu was doing to his car. Then he quickly realized, and as soon as he did, he leaped into his car and tried starting the engine. It tried starting, but it failed.

Pikachu filled more electricity in his cheeks and sent a slightly bigger thundershock into the battery. Still didn't start. Pikachu tried yet again for the third time, but with more electricity.

To the man's surprise, the car started and everything was working functionally. His heart beat with happiness and he stepped out of his car, grabbed Pikachu's paw and shook it like crazy!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! You saved my car and my job! Thank you, you're a life saver!"

Pikachu was being shaked around, but he managed to say, "You're- we-welco-wume!"

He picked him up and set him on the ground. Then he closed his car hood and stepped into his car. He frantically looked around his car, trying to find something to give to Pikachu as a reward.

"Uh-uh, here uh- you like money? Here take this 20!" He said as he threw the $20 bill at Pikachu. "I wish I could give you more, but I really have to get going, otherwise I'll be late to work! But I'll never forget your kindness! See ya!"

He turned his car around and raced off down the road into town, leaving a dirt cloud behind. Pikachu looked down at the 20. He picked it up and looked at it. Sure enough it was real.

Did he really just give money to a random pokemon, who could've been a wild? It warmed his heart that the man was grateful enough to pay him for his help, but that wasn't important to Pikachu. Because being able to help out a person or pokemon was the best reward he could ever receive.

Pikachu smiled as he slipped the twenty into his satchel. Then he looked at his watch, and immediately yelped.

"Aah! I'm losing time! I gotta get to the video game store before "Legends of the Wilds" is sold out!"

He sprinted on all fours down the road towards town.

XXX

Pikachu made it into town. He ran through people, and other things that got in his way. Eventually though he got pretty tired, and decided to stop and rest next to a stop sign. He sat down with his tongue hanging out. He panted and sweat.

"Woo! I- I need… to get… back… in shape."

He looked across the other side of the street, and saw the market place. The area where little shops were scattered, selling a variety of items. Then he saw that one poffin shop.

Jesse n James's Poffins. By Jesse and James, Pikachu already knew that it WAS Team Rocket- Jesse and James, including Meowth. They set up their bussiness recently, and so far no harm was done by them to him. Now that doesn't mean they aren't up to something, but so far Pikachu has no reason to send them flying into space.

Pikachu watched them, as the trio was desperately trying to advertise their shop. Unfortunately, no one was buying. The desperation on their faces was saddening to Pikachu. They were only trying to make a living. No harm intended… hopefully. They couldn't make money without paying customers. Sure, they've done harm to Pikachu and Ash in the past, but Pikachu's heart wouldn't let him leave them hanging.

After he was well rested, he got up and made his way across the street.

Jesse and James both waved signs and chanted their slogans. Despite people seeing them and their signs, they wouldn't buy. They just ignored them. Jesse threw her sign to the ground and crossed her arms.

"Ugh! Nothings working! We've been out here for two hours, and no profit made!"

"My arms are getting tired," James complained.

"At this rate, we'll be out of bussiness for sure," Meowth said, "And then the Landlord…"

"The Landlord?!" James freaked out.

"Shut your trap Meowth. You know that word freaks him out," said Jesse.

"Sorry, I forgot James was scared of some old dude we pay rent to live on his property."

Pikachu walked up to their shop. He couldn't reach the bell on top of the counter, so he just called out, "Hello! Down here!'

Jesse and James looked down at him. At first, they just saw him as a normal pikachu.

"Oh, would you look at that Jesse. A normal generic everyday pikachu right here in front of us."

"What do you think it wants?" Asked Jesse.

"Don't you remember me?" Pikachu asked.

Meowth closely observed him.

"Hmmm, how do you know us?" Meowth asked.

"You've tried pokenapping me before."

"Hmmm, wait… you're the twerps pikachu!"

Pikachu nodded. Jesse and James held each other.

"Aah! Please don't hurt us. We've done nothing wrong! We're just trying to make a living wage! We swear, our food is only two percent GMO's!"

"Calm down! I'm not here to hurt you," Pikachu said.

Meowth looked at him strangely.

"Wait a minute. If you're not here to hurt us, then why ARE you here?"

Pikachu looked up at him.

"I saw you guys were having some trouble, so I came to help out."

Meowth choked.

"You, help US?!"

"Wait, the twerp's pikachu wants to help us?" Jesse asked, "But why?"

Pikachu shrugged, "It's good to help."

"How exactly ARE you gonna help us?" Meowth asked.

Pikachu pointed his thumb at his chest, "Leave it to me!"

Pikachu climbed onto the counter and faced towards the people. He cleared his throat and fixed his fur. He waved his arms and called out.

"Pika Pika!" Is what people heard.

Someone stopped in front of the shop and looked at Pikachu. Pikachu put both paws up to his chin and wagged his tail, making a cute pose.

"Pika Pika!"

The man smiled. He went up to Pikachu and petted him.

"Aww, he's so adorable!"

Pikachu hummed as the man stroked his head. The man observed the shop.

"Nice place you got here. My my, everything here looks absolutely scrumptious. It's been a long time since my pokemon had any good poffins to eat. I'll take ten chocolate poffins, and ten Razz berry poffins."

Jesse and James looked at each and gasped. James hopped onto the register and took the man's money. Jesse hopped into the kitchen part with Meowth, and helped out with the poffins.

Pikachu continued doing cutesy stuff, bringing in more attention and more customers. Eventually an entire crowd was surrounding Team Rocket's poffin shop. James was collecting the money, while Jesse and Meowth were making the poffins. This went on until everyone had a taste of Team Rocket's fast and freshly baked poffins.

All the people and their pokemon enjoyed the poffins. They enjoyed them so much, that they even left tips for them. When everything died down, James showed off the GIGANTIC stack of cash they earned. The trio stared at it in awe.

"It's so beautiful," Meowth said.

"We're rich," Jesse said.

"At least until rent and taxes takes it away," James said.

Meowth crossed his arms and looked at Pikachu.

"I don't believe it. If it warn't for your help, we would've been on the streets for sure."

Pikachu smiled.

"I'm just happy to help."

Pikachu looked at his watch. His heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my gosh! I'm losing time! I've got to get going! See you guys later! Good luck on your bussiness." Pikachu ran off.

"Wait!" Meowth called out.

Pikachu stopped and looked at him.

"Huh?"

Meowth threw a baggie at him. Pikachu caught it in his paws. The baggie was full of poffins. Warm, and freshly baked.

Pikachu looked up at him with a smile. Meowth tipped his hat to him.

"On the house. For your help. Now go on to wherever you're rushing off to."

Pikachu nodded. He stuffed the baggie into his satchel and ran off.

Pikachu ran as fast as he could.

"Ok, this time no distractions. If I keep going, I can still make it."

Pikach whipped around the corner. The video game store was just across the street.

"There it is! I finally made it! Now all I have to do is get across the street with no other distractions or interruptions!"

Then his instincts kicked in, when he saw an old woman on the side walk, about to attempt to walk across the street. He stopped immediately, sweat dripping down his head.

"Oh no. Senior Citizen crossing the street! Must help her!"

He bolted for the old woman. Before she began to cross, she heard something run and stop beside her. She looked down to her right and saw Pikachu standing next to her and looking up at her.

"Hi there!" He said as he held out his paw, "May I help you cross the street?"

"Oh my," she said, "Are you going to help me walk across the street?"

He nodded his head.

"What a gentlemen."

He took her hand and together they walked across the road. He helped her and made sure she got across safely. When they made it to the other side, he let go of her hand and said, "All safe and sound now Miss. Thanks for letting me cross the street with you."

"What a polite and young gentlemen. So kind of you to help me."

Pikachu nodded and waved goodbye. Then he ran to the store. He went up to the door and stared through the glass. There were still a few copies of Legends of The Wilds still in stock. His heart beat with excitement.

"Yes, still in stock! I can't wait to get my paws on one!"

He opened the door, but as soon as he did, he heard footsteps behind him. He looked and saw someone walking to the store. Naturally, instead of just walking inside, he held the door open for that person instead. It was the polite thing to do.

"After you," Pikachu said.

"Thank you," the person said.

"Your welcome."

Pikachu was about to go inside himself, but someone else came over as well. He held the door open for them too.

"After you."

"Thanks mate,"

"My pleasure."

He tried again," but another person came in.

And then a long line of people went into the store. Of course, Pikachu thought it would be rude to enter and shut the door in front of someone, so he held the door for EVERYONE. Person after person, they entered one by one. As he held the door open, he anxiously looked back and forth at the Legends of The Wild games. They were slowly disapearing off the shelves, as more and more people came in and bought them.

Pikachu became more and more anxious. He really wanted to know where all of these people came from, and why they all came in at the same exact time. Finally, the line seemed to end and everyone was inside. Pikachu looked at the shelves. There were still some copies left. Excited, he went in… until someone tried to leave, and he ended up holding the door for them. Then more people started leaving, and he ended up holding the door for everyone again. After he finished holding the door he looked back at the shelves. There was still one box left. Pikachu was relieved. But then, a customer emerged from the shadows, and grabbed the last one. Pikachu's heart shattered instantly.

He ran to the shelves and double checked every shelf. Legends of The Wild was… sold out. Pikachu fell to his knees, heart broken. He broke into tears and cried.

"No! Why, why, why?! I had one job! One job and I failed it! I'm so stupid, stupid stupid!"

As he cried, he noticed something sticking out of the corner of the shelves on the floor. He sniffled, still full of tears. He reached for it and grabbed it. Huh, what do you know, it was a copy of Legends of The Wild………………………………..

"*GASP* LEGENDS OF THE WILD!"

Pikachu embraced it in his arms. He was all happy again. Just when he thought his life was over, luck was on his side. He stopped crying and dashed for the register. He stood in line with two people in front of him. He bounced up and down in excitement while waiting. Then he heard the door open. It was a woman and her young son, most likely an eight year old. They walked into the store and made their way to the shelves that used to hold the Legends of The Wild games. When they got there, they soon realized that it was comepletely sold out. Her son desperately looked around, but no success.

He hugged his mom and cried, "But I wanted it!"

"I know you did, and you had all your money saved up too."

Pikachu's ears drooped, feeling bad for them. He looked at his own copy of the game, then back at them. As much as he wanted the game, and even though he waited so long for it, some things weren't more important to him than other people. After looking at his game, and the kid, he made a noise of uncertainty and walked over to them. He tapped on the kid's back.

He turned around, and Pikachu held up tthe game to him. The kid gasped with excitement, he took the game and hugged it.

"Oh my," the mother said, "Are you sure?"

Pikachu nodded, smiling. The kid knelt down and hugged Pikachu.

"Thank you," said the kid.

Pikachu hugged back. It never hurts to help, Pikachu thought to himself.

XXX

Later that day, Pikachu finally made it back to the house. He opened the door and walked inside silently. Buizel sat up from the couch upon Pikachu's arrival.

"There you are Pikachu! I was worried sick about you. Where ya been?"

Pikachu walked up to Buizel. Then all a sudden he fell to his knees and broke into tears.

"I'm sorry Buizel! I'm sorry! I tried, I tried so hard to get us the game, but everytime I made any progress, something or someone…!"

Pikachu heard a very familiar noise. It was the roar of an ancient dragon. Pikachu stopped crying and stood up. He slowly walked towards the sound. Beside the couch was Piplup, playing a game. The game looked so familiar. Then Pikachu saw the box.

And he was absolutely shocked.

"LEGENDS OF THE WILD?!" Pikachu asked in astonishment with eyes wide opened, "BUT, BUT HOW DID YOU GET IT?!"

"Ash got it of course," Piplup said, "He knew you and Buizel really wanted it, so he went ahead and bought it for you guys when it came out."

Pikachu was still shocked.

"Do you guys want to join in? I could use two extra players."

"Yes!" Both Pikachu and Buizel said.

Then they both grabbed a controller and joined Piplup in their new game. Pikachu would need to find a way to give back to Ash, but for now, it was time to sit back and enjoy their new game.

 **The End**

 ** _A/N: There you go, hope you enjoyed. Have a good day, and remember to stay tuned!_**


End file.
